Raven's Soap Opera
by The Lady Indian
Summary: A few months after Raven leaves the Titans, Cyborg finds a new soap opera called Raven in Titans Tower and Raven stars as Raven the Gothic telekinetic.
1. Raven Leaves

Celine (Darkraven531): Say it.

Marissa (Kairi Kingdom): Why do I have to say it?

Celine: 'Cuz I came up with the Idea!

Marissa: But it's a spin off of my idea!

Celine: I don't care! Just do the disclaimer already!

Marissa: Celine and I do not own any of the said characters. Celine owns Ravens outfit though.

Celine: (Jabs Marissa in the ribs with her elbows, the two sent telepathic signals for a few seconds.)

Marissa: And Celine apologizes for her "Lame way to defeat Trigon."

Celine: This is what happens when you mix me with breakfast cereal, soda, and movie night with my friends.

Prologue

Raven had been meditating for weeks in preparation to fight her father. She was finally ready. Raven went through her Mirror and called her father.

"Trigon, I summon you to the field of happiness." Raven called and flew to happy's field of pink flowers.

"Yes daughter?" The red monster asked, rising out of the ground.

"Father I am willing to rule with you if you can beat me…Father?" Raven said, looking to the ground where a red puddle had collected.

"Oh yeah! I knew it would work!" Trigon had melted when he touched the flowers. All of Raven's different emotions surrounded her.

"Raven, we thank you." They said in unison before Love and Intelligence stepped foreword.

"Thank you Raven, now as you know, you are able to how emotion, when you leave, this mirror will dissolve."

"Raven Roth, you know what you have to do." Love said.

"Good bye Raven." Her emotions said as the world faded and Raven found herself on her bed watching her mirror dissolve into a pure white powder, and realizing her cloak and leotard had changed to the same color.

Raven smiled, then frowned then she laughed, starting to get used to the fact that nothing would blow up when she showed emotion. She smiled a smile even Starfire would be envious of. Raven went into her closet and reemerged a few minuets later, wearing a black T-shirt with a white star covering most of the front and jeans with black velvet flames going up the sides. She decided to take one more test before going down to the main room. She took a deep breath, and screamed. Robin, who was playing 'truth or dare' with the rest of the team, heard it and ran up to Raven's room. He knocked.

"Raven are you o.k.?" He asked.

"I'm fine Robin, just fine." She said laughing.

"Raven, you'll blow up the tower." Robin said, concerned.

"No I won't!" Raven protested, coming out. Robin looked at her and thought.

'**_Wow Raven's HOT!_**

_Shut up you idiot your dating Starfire!_

**_But that doesn't make Raven any less hot!_**'

"Robin, stop looking at me like that." Raven said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Oh, the team wanted to know if you wanted to play truth or dare with them, but I see your busy testing the limits of your powers so I'll just leave." He said, heading towards the door.

"O.K. I'll come." Raven said, carelessly.

"WHO ARE YOU, WHY ARE YOU HOT, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH RAVEN, AND IF YOU ARE RAVEN WHAT ARE YOU ON AND WHERE CAN I GET SOME!" Robin spazzed.

"Robin, chill okay, I needed to go down anyways a have news to tell everyone." Raven said seriously.

"Oh my gosh, your pregnant!" Robin said quickly, Ravens eyes narrowed.

"Robin, why the hell would I be pregnant?" She asked in a threatening way.

"Well you-" Robin began

"If you finish that sentence you'll regret it" Raven glared. Robin shielded himself. Raven stepped into the elevator-leaving robin behind.

"HEY!" Robin yelled as raven waved.

She stepped out of the elevator door and slipped into the living room. She froze.

Beast boy was kissing terra as the others sat in a circle watching with amused looks on their faces. She ran out the door her foots steps echoing until nothing was herd but faint cheering as beast boy and terra stopped.

Raven swept out the elevator door-pushing Robin out of the way.

"Raven?" Robin asked in a worried tone.

"Beast boy" she blurted out.

"HE'S THE FATHER?" Robin yelled. Raven glared.

"No for the last time IM not PREGNET!" She screamed causing the whole tower to become quiet.

"Hey, you can control you your powers. Sweet" Robin said smiling,

"That will come in handy with the baby. What are you going to name it."

"Does it look like I'm pregnant?!?" she said showing him her stomach.

"Is that a trick question?" Robin asked narrowing his eyes. Raven growled and put her shirt down,

"So in all seriousness what are you going to name it?"

" Name what?"

"The baby"

"I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE I'LL NAME IT AFTER YOU  
BECAUSE I WANT HIM TO BE LIKE HIS FATHER!"

"OH NOW I'M THE FATHER!"

Meanwhile in the living room.

"HE'S THE FATHER?"

Cyborg stopped what he was doing.

"What was that?" He asked everyone stopped to hear.

"…IM (pause) PREGNET!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE I'LL NAME IT AFTER YOU  
BECAUSE I WANT HIM TO BE LIKE HIS FATHER!" Ravens voice cracked and it sounded like she would cry soon.

Starfire gasped. Everyone turned to look at the ceiling.

"…I'M THE FATHER!"

Everyone looked at each other. Then at Starfire who had green bolts in her hands and green shone from her eyes. Everyone turned chibi and shivered in fear.

Back upstairs

"Can we just drop it" Raven sighed moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Ok now what's really going on?" Robin asked seriousness coming to his voice.

"All you need to know is that I'm leaving. Don't tell the others ok?" He nodded knowing it was important. She smiled weakly and went into her room. She threw her favorite belongings into a black duffle bag and flew out the window. Robin ran into her room.

"Raven!" He yelled causing her to turn around and hover by her window.

"Yes"

"Where are you going"

"Nowhere"

"When will you be back?"

"Sometime"

"Why do I fell like I'm getting nowhere?"

"Because you are"

"What should I tell the titans"

"Your smart…enough make something up" On that note she flew away.

"Raven!"

"For the last time, WHAT!?!"

"You can't leave."

"Why not."

"If for some weird reason Starfire heard our argument, she'd kill me, you need to stay and protect me."

Raven sighed.

"Good bye Robin." She said and flew off towards the city.

Down stairs

"Robin you are a Clorbag Varblernelk and I never wish to see you again!" Starfire slapped Robin.

"Wait, what did I do?" Robin asked.

"You're just sick." Beast boy glared.

"Truth be told, I sort of always expected it." Terra said truthfully.

"I MISSED SOMETHING I DEFINANTLY MSSED SOMETHING!!" Robin shouted.

"What is there to miss?" Starfire asked.

"We heard you fighting." Cyborg told him.

"How could you do that to her? First she can't control her powers, and now this?"

"It doesn't matter anyways, Raven's gone." Robin said, the caffeine intake of seven sodas and a quarter gallon of coffee wearing down.

"What!?!"

"She left."


	2. The first episode

Marissa: We own the Teen Titans!

Celine: No we don't.

Marissa: Yeah, Remember when we bought them on ebay?

Domie: How y'all doing y'all?

Marissa and Celine: Shut up Domie! We're in the middle of a very important argument!

Domie: Oh, you mean like the time one of you thought Slade was dead and the other thought Slade was alive?

Marissa: No.

Celine: He's alive!

Marissa: He's dead!

Celine: Alive!

Marissa: Dead!

Celine: Alive!

Marissa: Dead!

Domie: How yall doing yall? Those two crazy people don't own nothing, so just enjoy this saner segment of Raven's Soap Opera

( This section takes place three months after Raven Left.)

Raven's soap opera

Chapter 1

Cyborg flipped threw the channels.

"Boring, Rerun, Stupid, educational, government funded, Girly, I don't need no stinkin' diamond rings, What's this?" He said to himself finally stopping on channel 64. He stared, transfixed into the TV.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_::Starfire played by Amber Brahma::_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_::Robin played by Ryan Chandler::_

_Do you ever wanna runaway?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_::Cyborg played by Will Rock::_

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_that no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_::Beast Boy played by Anthony Ruiz::_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_::Terra played by Ashley Lora::_

_To be hurt To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_:: Slade played by Orlando Akien::_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_::Raven played by Arella Roth::_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_But no one's there to save you _

_::Written by Lucky 13::_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

"_Starfire I have something to tell you." Robin said._

"_Yes friend-Robin, tell me." Starfire said, swirling around to face him. Robin took her hands in his._

"_My mom, and my dad- I think you should know" Robin said closing his eye's,_

"_They died Star, they died in a trapeze accident" Starfire gasped_

"Dude! Your watching a soap opera!" Beast boy asked looking at Cyborg oddly.

"Shut-up!" Cyborg glared then in a hushed tone said" Robin just confessed to Starfire that his parents died in a trapeze accident" Beast boy shrugged and sat down next to Cyborg.

"_Friend-Robin, why didn't you tell me this now. Soon Slade will call and-" Starfire began._

"_Because I care about you. That's why you have to understand why I can't let you face Slade with us." Robin said hugging her._

"_Oh Robin I-" She began_

_Suddenly the alarm blared._

"_It's time Star I have to go"_

"_Robin, I will not let you!"_

"_Star…"_

"_Not without me" _

"Dude that's so sad" Beast boy sniffled as Cyborg handed a tissue to him.

_Raven, Cyborg and Beast boy turned to the screen as Starfire and Robin walked in._

"_Hello Titans" Slade said from the screen. "Come meet me in the final battle, Robin I trust you know where I am " He zapped out._

" _Great" Raven said sarcastically," his old base right?"_

_Robin nodded, "Titans move!"_

"_Ready Raven" Beast boy said _

"_Always" She smiled walking ahead._

"_Beast boy likes raven" Cyborg coughed_

"_Shut it!" Beast boy said then looked at Raven, who was up ahead. She looked back at him._

"OH MY GOD!" Beast boy squealed clutching his pillow.

"_Hit me" Beast boy said running up to Raven. _

"_Gladly-Wait why?" Raven asked _

"_Just do it!" He said _

"_No" She said simply._

"_This could be the last time you ever get to hit me!"_

"_No thanks I'll let Slade do that"_

"_Then kiss me" He whispered taking a few steps closer._

"_Beast boy" She whispered _

" _Raven" He whispered lips barley meeting. Raven pushed herself closer causing their lips to meet._

_Raven wrapped her arms around Beast boy's neck. As quickly as the kiss started, it ended._

"_Save some for after." Beast boy winked and walked off._

"_You wish." Raven glared._

_The screen faded to another that said "Bloopers" at the top. (Celine/ director 1, Marissa/ director 2)_

"_Beast Boy" Raven glared._

"_Raven" Beast Boy glared._

"_Celine." Marissa glared._

_Everyone laughs._

_Raven: you wish!_

_Celine: Evil Hobo army!_

_Raven: (blinks) (Rolls on the floor laughing)_

_Marissa: O.K….why?_

_Celine: I wanted to know if she could show emotion._

_Marissa: She's an actress._

_Celine: Or is she?_

_(twilight zone music plays.)_

_Robin: My mommy- whoops_

_Robin: My mommy and daddy die-damnit_

_Starfire: (gasp)……..I forgot my line._

_End Bloopers _

_Next time on Raven in titans tower. The Titans face Slade and Terra comes back to life._

"_Beast boy?"_

"_Terra?"_

_Marissa: Why don't we own the Teen Titans?_

_Celine: I don't know, IT'S DOMIES FAULT!_

_Marissa: Yeah, ITS ALL DOMIES FAULT!_

_(High fives are exchanged.) _


	3. The others are clued in

Mari (I changed my name): Marissa? Marissa?

Marissa: I'm on the computer.

Mari: looking over Marissa's shoulder: Marissa, you blew our Teen titans fund on…oh no…coffee?

Marissa: Yep: Starts to twitch:

Mari: There's a pink bunny with a grenade launcher on my head isn't there?

Marissa: No, machete not grenade launcher.

Mari: Pats head and feels a bunny: Holy shizny!

Marissa: We don't own teen titans welcome to my life terra or malchior

Mari: yes their names are supposed to be lowercase.

Robin, Starfire and Terra walked into the living room and saw a note on the TV saying

'Robin, Star, Terra,

If B.B. and I aren't back by three please tape_ Raven in Titan's tower _for us; it's on at 3:30 on channel 64.

Thanks,

Cyborg.'

Terra looked at the clock.

"It's 3:29, let's see what type of show this is." She popped in a tape and pressed record, sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote. Robin and Starfire soon accompanied her.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_:Starfire played by Amber Brahma:_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_:Robin played by Ryan Chandler:_

_Do you ever wanna runaway?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_:Cyborg played by Will Rock:_

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_that no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_:Beast Boy played by Anthony Ruiz:_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_:Terra played by Ashley Lora:_

_To be hurt To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_: Slade played by Orlando Akien:_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_:Raven played by Arella Roth:_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_But no one's there to save you _

_:Written by Lucky 13:_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

"_BB?" Terra said, walking through the door._

"_Terra? you're back?" Beast Boy asked, looking towards the door._

"_Great. I'll be in my room." Raven smirked, thinking of a book she had found about the wizard Malchior and the dread dragon Rorek._

Raven heard a knock on her door." 

"_Raven, are you in there? You kind of left right after I came in and I wondered if you wanted to talk" Terra asked._

"_Go away Terra."_

"_I know why Raven's been in her room all this time" Beast Boy said._

"Hey guy's, what'd we miss?" Cyborg asked as he and Beast Boy came in through the door.

"Sssh Beast Boy gonna tell the titans why Raven's been spending so much time in her room." Robin said.

"Oh sorry." Cyborg and Beast Boy sat down.

"_Raven, we haven't seen you in a few-" Robin was cut off by Beast Boy._

"_Years?" Robin glared at him._

"_I was gonna say days, but you're right, it does feel like years." _

"_I was… busy." Raven said, going to the fridge and getting a bottle of water._

"_When will we meet this friend in a book that Beast Boy has told us about." Starfire asked. Terra nodded._

"_Now how would Beast Boy know about that?" Raven looked around but Beast Boy was gone._

"_Does anyone else smell smoke?" Cyborg asked curiously._

"_I'll check my room." Raven said. When she got to her room she saw a pile of ashes and Beast Boy standing over it with a box of matches._

"_No." Raven whispered tears coming to her eyes._

"_No, no, no."_

"_Raven-" Beast Boy started._

"_LEAVE!" Raven yelled, hurrying over to the ashes. _

"_But-" Just go, you've done enough. She growled, slamming the door. Beast Boy just stood outside there in front of her door._

"_What have I done?" Beast Boy whispered as he saw her door start to disintegrate._

_Bloopers._

_Raven: Hi Terra, you're back finally. I was getting really bored over here._

_Marissa: Cut, Arella your supposed to hate Terra._

_Mari: Yeah, you're supposed to go into your room._

_Arella: Why would I do that?_

_Mari: I'm just reading what's written._

_Marissa: No you're not._

_Mari: Shut up, yes I am!_

_Arella: Reaches into the fridge and grabs a bottle of soda.:_

_Mari: Arella, wrong bottle._

_Marissa: Too late._

_(cut)_

_Arella: Thank you Beast Boy, thank you!_

_Anthony (BB): Why, I just burnt your friend._

_Arella: Nope, that was a chant gone wrong, this is my friend: Pulls Kitten out of a closet:_

_Marissa: Arella Kitten's not in this episode, right Mari?_

_Mari: at the computer. Gets dragged away by Marissa: Hey! You can't do this to me!_

Marissa: You know what, my coffee never came. It's been three weeks.

Mari: Did you give them your address?

Marissa: No, I 'm not stupid. You aren't supposed to give your address out on the internet.

Mari: Go, get, your, coffee.

:Marissa runs off.:


End file.
